The Underwater Battle
by lilkerschi
Summary: The sequel to Payton's Prophecy! TLO spoilers! Percy has a nightmare that he won't even explain to Annabeth. Payton, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy must go on a quest to prevent Percy's dream from coming true!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO awww **

**Chapter 1 (Sequel to Payton's Prophecy! Read it! It's awesome!)**

Payton's POV 

I sat at the edge of my bed all alone. I didn't sleep well these days. The window was open to let in a cool breeze that sent shivers down my spine.

Last summer I was claimed as Hestia's daughter. She was scared that there would be a lot tension on Mount Olympus after claiming me. After all she was supposed to be a maiden goddess, but they all took it better then she thought they would. There was arguing, but eventually it all blew over. I guess the Big Three cut her some slack after breaking their oath.

Most of the campers were all in good moods. It was the beginning of the summer so it wasn't too hot yet, but everyone could tell I wasn't my usual self. I hardly practiced with my fire anymore, even though Chiron told me there was so much I could do with it if I gave it a shot.

Percy and Annabeth were constantly trying to get me out of my cabin, but I wouldn't budge. The only camper that came to give me company without bothering me was Nico.

He told me that he totally understood feeling like you know nothing. I wanted to know where Molly was, and I wanted to see my dad, even if he was a crazy freak. I'd been living with one my whole life so he couldn't be _that_ much worse. I also wanted to know when I'd have to complete the next great prophecy. The last time I got a prophecy, it specifically said that I'd have to do the next great prophecy soon. But I didn't when 'soon' was. There was so much pressure.

Annabeth was knocking on my door, "Payton! You have to come out! I'm not going to let Nico bring you food tonight for dinner! You are coming!"

"No!"

"You're just being selfish! All the half-bloods here had troubling lives so if we get over it so can you."

"Fine! But don't expect me to be happy about it." I walked out of my room. Annabeth was trying to hold back a chuckle. "What!" I yelled.

"It's like six o'clock and you're still in your pajamas," she laughed.

I quickly changed and came out.

"Your hair is all messed up. You're lucky I'm not taking you over to the Aphrodite cabin."

"You wouldn't dare!" I scowled.

"Oh yes I would! Now come on, fresh air will do you good."

At first I thought she was wrong because at dinner I sat all alone and felt miserable, but then at the campfire it was hard to stay upset. The fire always seemed to calm me down and lift my spirits. I looked around I wanted to thank Annabeth for forcing me out of my cabin, but she was nowhere in sight. Then I planned on asking Percy where she was, but he wasn't there either.

"Nico," I asked, "Where did Percy and Annabeth go?"

"I saw Annabeth storm off. She was angry about something but I don't know what."

"Can you come with me to look for them?"

"Sure."

It was kind of awkward walking together. I had never been alone with him before. Well, except when he came to my cabin, but at least then we had something to talk about, my problems. Oh shoot! That was probably like the most boring thing of him to listen to.

"So…" I said, "Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Well I'm guessing Percy went down by the beach. That's where he goes to calm down."

"Oh, just like I go to the fire."

"Yeah," he said. I wondered where a son of the dead would go calm down, but I didn't ask. I sort of didn't want to know.

"Percy!" Nico called.

"Did Annabeth send you guys?" he complained.

"No." I answered. "Did you guys get in a fight again?"

"No, well yes, but that's not why I'm upset. And by the way, sorry for trying to get you to cheer up so fast, Payton. That's what Annabeth has been doing to me and it's so annoying. Sometimes I just want to keep my problems to myself. You know?"

I nodded my head, but Nico elbowed me and gave me a silent massage _'Don't agree with him!' _

"Percy," Nico continued, "Annabeth was just trying to help. She doesn't like seeing you so upset."

"Well some dreams are better left unsaid."

"Dreams?" I asked.

"Oh shoot, you didn't hear anything. Can you please leave me alone? And tell Annabeth I'm sorry."

I was about to walk away when Nico grabbed my sleeve. He gave me another look. Oops I thought silently.

"Sorry man," Nico told him, "That's your job. I guarantee Annabeth won't be happy with you until you _apologize_. That's just the way girls are."

"Hey!" I protested, but it was only half-heartedly.

_Then_ Nico finally let us leave. "I wonder what dreams he's been having." Nico thought out loud.

"I don't know, but if he should tell anyone about weird dreams, it's Annabeth."

"I know, but what can we do about it?"

"Wait," I said, "all we can do is wait. They won't stay mad at each other for long."

**Yay!! I've never made a sequel before! Is it good? Please tell me! Sorry it's short. R&R!!! And trust me the first book is good too so you should read it!**


	2. DRAMA! and I like Nico!

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own Payton and she rocks (ha-ha well that's what I think! Review and tell me what you think)**

_Recap__:__ Then__ Nico finally let us leave. "I wonder what dreams he's been having." Nico thought out loud._

"_I don't know, but if he should tell anyone about weird dreams, it's Annabeth."_

"_I know, but what can we do about it?"_

"_Wait," I said, "all we can do is wait. They won't stay mad at each other for long."_

Payton's POV

I knew Percy needed to see the Oracle. I also knew that he wouldn't unless Annabeth convinced him to. I headed to find Annabeth early that morning. She was in her cabin on that laptop she's always on.

"Hey," I said. "Um about Percy."

"Don't talk to me about _him_! All I do is try to be nice and take care of him, and then he goes off on me!"

"But Annabeth, he needs you! He has to see the Oracle and only you can convince him of that!"

"Why can't you!" she snapped.

"Because he'll only listen to you! Annabeth, he may be mad at you, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love and care about your opinion."

That seemed to soften her up, "Fine," she sighed, "I'll be back soon."

"Okay! I'll go ask Chiron when Percy can go see the Oracle."

I ran over to the Big House, but took a detour by Nico's cabin. I don't know why I went there. I guess I just thought that he should know Annabeth was going to talk to Percy.

"Nico!!" I knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Hello?" I yelled again. The door was open so I kind of just walked in. There was whispering coming from the bathroom.

"I knew it!" Nico said a little loud.

"Shhhh," I voice said that I recognized as Grover's.

"Sorry, but this is too good! I need to go tell Payton!" That made me blush. I don't know why, but I liked the way he said my name.

"Don't you want to tell Annabeth first? She'll know what it means."

"Hey…" I guess he was about to protest, but decided against it. I couldn't blame him. I wasn't that good at deciphering confusing things. That was Annabeth's department. "I guess you're right," he continued.

Before I could run out of the cabin they came out of the bathroom.

"Uh hi," I said blushing, hoping they wouldn't be mad.

"Were you eavesdropping!?" Grover accused.

"No, I just uh, got here. The door was open. I needed to talk to Nico."

"Really! I mean um, okay," he said.

Grover left, mumbling under his breath.

"So what did you need to tell me?" he asked innocently.

"Um, just that Annabeth agreed to convince Percy that he needed to see the Oracle."

"Well she doesn't have to now," he beamed.

"Why?"

"Because of what Grover just told me. Percy and Grover have an empathy link. Grover knows what Percy was dreaming that night."

"Oh my gods!" that was the coolest thing that's happened all summer. "Well what did he dream about?"

"Grover wouldn't tell me the whole thing, but it had to do with his dad's palace. I don't know exactly, Grover was talking fact and mumbling, but I think there was something attacking it. The only other he told me was that Annabeth was in it, but that's it."

"That's terrible. Now he needs to see the Oracle for sure. I'll go talk to Chiron." I ran out of the room when Nico stopped me.

"I'll come with you! I mean, if you want."

"Sure," there I go again, blushing.

***

"Chiron!" we called.

"What do you need children?"

"Percy needs to see the Oracle. He's been…"

He cut me off, "Payton, he's already in Rachel's room. Annabeth practically dragged him here, but she got to him." Annabeth waved from the chair in the corner. I took me by surprise that he said _Rachel's_ room. I kept forgetting it was a girl and not a mummy anymore.

When Percy walked out he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Well that's a bad expression because he probably_ has_ seen a ghost and even that wouldn't leave this look on his face.

"Percy, what did the Oracle say!?" Annabeth asked. She was clearly worried, but who wouldn't be? He looked as if he was about to barf.

He choked out the words…

_Your journey takes you to the castle in the sea,_

_The one in chains has been set free._

_Someone's added that doesn't belong,_

_To forgive a companion that has done them wrong._

_In a final showdown, fire will burn._

_And an enemy is responsible for your loved one's return._

All in all, the prophecy wasn't that bad except for that last line. No wonder he looked the way he did, who else is the one he loves? It was Annabeth.

Chiron gave him a minute, but got right back to business, "Percy would you like to choose who goes with you?"

"I'll go!" Annabeth shouted quickly.

If it were me, I would _not_ say no to her. Annabeth doesn't take no for an answer, but Percy tried anyway, "No, Annabeth I'm not letting you come with me."

"Percy, you're being stupid! I can't believe tha…"

"Stop! For once your puppy dog face won't work on me! You're not coming!"

"Too bad! Chiron I accept!"

"Percy, I think you should let her go." Chiron tried to reason.

"You're taking her side!?" Percy screamed, and Chiron nodded. "Fine, she can come, but Annabeth I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked desperately, but he didn't answer.

"And who else are you bringing?" Chiron continued.

"Payton," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Percy, you know that you don't have to pick people in this room. Any of the other campers can come even though we didn't set up a meeting for this prophecy."

"I know, but I need Payton. If there_ is_ going to be a final showdown with fire, it wouldn't hurt to have her aboard."

I was truly astonished, but the whole time Percy was talking it seemed like he was in another world. "I accept!" I said finally. When I went to go talk to Percy he ran out after Annabeth. I turned around and instantly my stomach turned to jello. Nico. I felt awful. He wouldn't be able to come, and yet he sat here the whole time just watching.

I didn't know what to say. It was kind of awkward, and Chiron left to his office to leave us alone. "Nico, I'm sorry." I finally said to break the silence.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." He said that, but I could tell he didn't mean it.

"But you don't get to go on the quest! It's not fair. I feel sort of bad."

"It's no big deal, don't worry about it."

"You could always go instead of me. You're more practiced and you know more than I do."

"Payton, so be silly. They need you, I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"But…" He shut me up by putting his finger to my mouth. It set shivers down my spine. I stopped talking. He walked out of the door leaving me breathless behind him. What was I thinking? I don't like him do I? _Shut up Payton! _I told myself, and quickly looked around to make sure Chiron didn't see.

I was going down to the beach. I thought Percy might be there, and I wanted to make sure he was okay. I figured Annabeth usually did that, but if she was still mad at him I thought that _someone_ should check up on him.

When I got there I guess I was wrong. I saw Annabeth in the distance, but she was crying. I quickly dashed behind a tree.

"Why!?" she screamed at him.

"It's for the best. I can't love you if you come on this quest with me. I can't loose you, Annabeth. If we're not together I might be able to convince myself that I don't love you."

"You don't make any sense! Aphrodite will get you for this!" she yelled filled with hate, but the hate vanished and turned to hurt. "Percy," she whispered, "you know better than to fight the prophecies. It never works."

She was bawling now, and Percy was too. "I love you Annabeth. But that's the problem."

"Then I won't go," she cried quietly, "you're so difficult!"

She stormed away leaving Percy alone. I instantly felt dreadful for listening in. Nobody would want someone spying on them breaking up. I shouldn't have been there! And I couldn't sleep again that night. What was wrong with me?

It was two A.M. when there was a knock on my door. I wanted to grab my sword, but I remembered the magical borders and felt safer. I secretly wished there were more people in the Hestia cabin than just me. Sometime during the year they had made her cabin because it was here when I got to camp, but I still didn't know who would be at the door. There wasn't a peep hole to see who was there so I just opened the door.

"Nico!" I whispered as loud as whispers can be. "What is it? It's two in the morning!"

"I know, but um, well…" he stumbled over his words. "Percy came to my cabin just a few minutes ago. He told me Annabeth decided not to go, and so he wanted me to come along."

"Why did you tell me at two in the morning?" I actually was happy that he was here, but I didn't want him to know that.

"Sorry, it was stupid of me to come. I just thought that you should know. I'll go," he was blushing. I felt bad for him and didn't want him to leave so I decided to be nice.

"Wait! What if the harpies find out your up! Your cabin is so far away, and with all you guys moving around, I'm sure they know _someone's_ out past curfew! You should come in."

"I don't think that's allowed. Is it?"

"Well it's better than you getting eaten!" I didn't give him a choice. I grabbed in by the sleeve and pulled him in. There were like three extra beds in case new campers had to come, so I put sheets on for him. I was lucky he had his pajamas on because I didn't really have any he could borrow, unless he liked blue satin. At first it uncomfortable with him there, but he told me he wasn't very tired either so we talked most of the night. We talked about random things that didn't really matter, but it still felt good talking to him.

Some time in the night I fell asleep. I don't know when, but when I woke up he wasn't there. I thought that maybe I dreamt the whole thing, but at breakfast when I looked at him he blushed and looked away, so I figured it was real. I wasn't sure if I was happy that I had a crush on him or not, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

**Yay! Did you like it??? Do Payton and Nico make a cute couple? R&R thanks!!! And I **_**do**_** like reviews please!**


	3. The Goddess of Gossip tells us a story

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Recap: Some time in the night I fell asleep. I don't know when, but when I woke up he wasn't there. I thought that maybe I dreamt the whole thing, but at breakfast when I looked at him he blushed and looked away, so I figured it was real. I wasn't sure if I was happy that I had a crush on him or not, but there was nothing I could do about it now._

Payton's POV

All of breakfast, I had a lot of time to think. When you sit alone it's not like you have anyone to talk to. I felt bad for Annabeth, and I was sort of mad at Percy for making her feel the way she did. I was deep in thought when Nico came by and tapped on my shoulder. We're not supposed to talk to other cabins during meals, but no one seemed to notice Nico. He had thing for blending in.

"What," I asked.

"Come with me," he whispered back. I followed him deep into the forest. We walked past all the parts of the forest where we can play capture the flag. It took forever to get there, and I had a feeling that it was off limits, but I didn't care when I was following Nico.

"Nico, where are we going?"

"We're almost there," he insisted. We stopped by a little pool of water with a trickling waterfall that made the slightest mist. Nico threw in a coin. "O goddess, accept my offering," he said. I was used to that by now though I'd never done it myself.

"Show me the goddess Ossa!" **(A/N I don't know if that is the correct name because they had like five different options on the internet)**

The mist shimmered and showed a goddess flipping through some magazine. It was one of those cheep magazines that gives you all the bogus stories that aren't true. Also, she wasn't the prettiest goddess I've seen. She had her reddish blonde hair swept up into a messy bun. She had her brown eyes intensely studying the magazine, and she had those extremely long fake finger nails with a manicure, while she chewed her pink bubble gum insanely loud.

"Who is Ossa?" I'd never heard of her before.

"She is the goddess of gossip. Hopefully she'll be able to tell us what's going on with Poseidon's palace."

"Why'd we have to come all the way out here to IM her?"

"Talking to her isn't allowed at camp. She tends too spread rumors that aren't always one hundred percent true. Well, let's face it, sometimes she even flat out lies."

"Then why are we talking to her!?" Nico didn't seem like the type to go around spreading gossip, so I didn't get why he wanted to see what Ossa knew.

"If she_ does_ know something that is true, she'll give us all the details. Plus, she knows all the info before even some of the major gods do. And because we know that Percy's dream is true, hopefully we'll find out what he's not telling us, and maybe even more."

It sounded convincing, but risky. "Well, we're here, so we might as well do it. I just don't think we should rely on everything she says."

"I agree." He flashed a smile. "Ossa!" he yelled at the mist.

"Oh! Ah! Woops!" There was a crash as her whole magazine rack fell to the ground. I guess Nico scared her. I had to hold back a laugh. "Well! Who's callin' my name?" She sort of talked with a southern accent, but she was very bubbly too.

"It's us," Nico replied, "Payton and Nico. We're half-bloods, and we need some information."

"Well y'all came to the right place! I gots all kinds of gossip to share with young half-bloods. What'll it be?"

"We need to know…" I was about to answer when Nico clasped his hand over my mouth.

He whispered in my ear, "If we ask her, she'll make something up to please us! She has to tell _us_, first." I nodded and let him do the talking.

"What is your newest bit of news?" he asked.

"O well, let's see…" she tapped her overly long nails against her chin. "It's all about Aphrodite and Ares. The other night­…"

"How about _not_ in the relationship department?" he quickly cut her off.

"Oh my, um how about what's going on in Poseidon's realm? Is that what you're looking for?"

Nico quickly gave me a look that said, 'don't sound too interested'

"I don't know. Maybe that'll do," he answered.

"Okay! Well, just about two weeks ago, Oceanus happened to escape from his chains under the sea. You both know that he is the Titan of the sea right? Well, anywho, only a god or half-blood could have let him escape, and nobody knows who it was, not even me! He laid low for awhile, trying to regain energy, but he's planning an attack at Poseidon's castle! He rounded up all the ancient sea monsters that are still loyal to him and feel neglected by Poseidon. They plan to overthrow him and bring Oceanus to power once more!"

Nico and I just stared at her in astonishment. That was horrible! No wonder Percy was worried!

"I know! It's a juicy piece of work isn't it!!??" she asked gleefully. I nodded. "Well, I sure hope it was of assistance to y'all! Goodbye!" And Nico waved his hand through the mist.

"O my gods! Nico, this is horrible!" I panicked.

"Payton, look at yourself. She already has you believing everything she said. What if it's not all true?" He was right, I snapped out of it.

"We should still tell Annabeth," I offered.

"No, she'd be the most horrified at what was going on, not to mention she'd be really pissed that we went to Ossa in the first place!" He was right again.

"Then who do we tell?"

"No one. It's only us and Percy on the quest, and he sort of already knows, so who else needs to?"

"Nobody," I answered.

"Correct," he smiled. Then he gave me an awkward hug which made my heart beat a million miles an hour, and waved goodbye to leave.

I could have stood in that same spot the rest of the day, but then a kid in the Athena cabin yelled my name, "Payton! Come quick!"

I ran to the Athena cabin and found Annabeth sobbing and hitting her head against her pillow.

"Annabeth what is it?" I asked loudly, even though I had a feeling I already knew.

"Percy, he's being so unfair."

"What happened?"

"I can't go on the quest without breaking up with him so I'm going! How can he be so cruel?"

"Annabeth, he's just afraid of loosing you. He's doing this _because_ he loves you."

"How do you know that?"

I couldn't tell her that I'd been listening in to the whole thing! "Um… because. Because he told me himself!"

"Really?" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I nodded. "I knew that all along, I just wish that he would let me go anyway. But I can't, can I?"

"Well…" I didn't answer, and I left her think to herself.

I went down to the sword arena to practice before the quest. We were going to leave tomorrow and I needed all the practice I could get. I still sort of wished Annabeth was coming. She would be a huge help, but I knew that Percy was just worried about her. I also couldn't stop thinking about Nico. My mind wasn't really into sword fighting and I lost the majority of the fights. I dropped my sword and decided to take Chiron's advice. I _should_ practice with my fire before the quest. I wondered if Nico would want to help me.

**R&R!!! What was your favorite part?? Least favorite??? Answer me!! Luv ya!! **


	4. I try to kill Nico, kind of

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**(A/N I keep forgetting to tell you how old Payton is. In the first book she was twelve and now she's thirteen. Just thought I'd mention that again********) Sorry for the short chapter! It may be sort but it's extremely good!**

_Recap: I went down to the sword arena to practice before the quest. We were going to leave tomorrow and I needed all the practice I could get. I still sort of wished Annabeth was coming. She would be a huge help, but I knew that Percy was just worried about her. I also couldn't stop thinking about Nico. My mind wasn't really into sword fighting and I lost the majority of the fights. I dropped my sword and decided to take Chiron's advice. I __should__ practice with my fire before the quest. I wondered if Nico would want to help me._

Payton's POV

"Hey Nico! Wait up!" He was heading over to lunch. I'd already eaten.

He turned around. "Payton, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me practice new ways to attack with my fire, after lunch." I probably sounded so stupid. How could he help me? What did he know about fire?

"Sure! I'll meet you at Zephyros Creek, right by the beach!"

"Okay, um see you there!"

I ran down by the beach. The creek was right at the edge of the woods. I realized that was probably a huge fire hazard, and I didn't want to light any trees on fire so I stayed more on the sand of the beach. While I waited for him to come, I practiced making my hands glow till they started on fire. That was an old trick. I was hoping that I could learn how to do something cooler. I didn't know how much help Nico would be, but I figured it would be nice to have company and have someone cheering me on.

I waited for almost an hour, and he still hadn't come. I hadn't learned any new tricks, and I was beginning to think Nico blew me off. Then, I saw him in the distance. He was carrying a bucket, but I didn't ask why. He waved and I waved back.

"Sorry it took me so long. It stopped by the Athena cabin to see if Annabeth could tell me anything about fire and Hestia. You know, I mean, I don't know too much about it."

"Thanks," I said. "But you didn't have to do that." My cheeks turned pink. He went out of his way to find out information to help _me_!

"Show me what you can do," he said.

I was embarrassed. I showed him how I could turn my hands to fire, and how I could make fire explode off the end of my sword. "That's about it." I mumbled sheepishly. "That's why I need to learn more before we go on this quest."

"Okay, let's see." He tapped his chin and flashed his one-of-kind smile. "Try and mold your fire into a ball. Once you've got that down, try to throw it at something. It would be cool if you could throw fire balls!"

I didn't think that it would be possible. I turned my hands to fire and tried to form a ball. It didn't work at first, but slowly, especially if I blew on it, the fire was doing what it told it to. I had a ball of fire in my hands!

"I'm doing it!" I exclaimed.

"Now throw it," Nico coached. The fire didn't seem to want to leave my hands. When I tired to throw it, it stuck to my hands. I concentrated and thought about all the things that made me angry. (That seemed to help my fire get stronger) Finally, my hands released it, but it only went a measly ten feet.

"Come Payton, you can do it! Try again!" I couldn't tell if he was frustrated with me, or if he was simply encouraging me, but I tried again… And again… And again. We went on for what seemed like hours. I was getting really angry! Finally, I got the ball to roll of my fingers straight into a tree. It burned a hole right through.

"I did it!" I was excited until I noticed that the tree was on fire. Nico filled the bucket that he brought, with water from the beach, and I helped splash it onto the tree. "Is this why we came by the beach to practice?" I laughed.

"Nope," he answered, which sort of confused me.

"Then why'd we come here?" I asked.

"Well, you've mastered _that_ trick. Now let's move on to something harder." I tried to detect sarcasm in his voice, but he was dead serious.

"Make your hands glow," he ordered. I did as I was told. He filled his bucket with water again. I wondered why and it made me nervous. "Think fast!!!" he yelled, but it wasn't a joke. Once again he was serious. He tossed to water out of the bucket straight towards me.

I didn't know how to take cover. The water just splashed over my body, leaving me completely soaked and my fire doused.

"Nico!" I yelled at him. "Why did you do that? It's so much harder to use my fire when I'm wet!"

"Payton, have you forgotten that when we go on this quest, it's going to be under the sea!? You'll be wet all the time! You also need to practice evaporating water before it hits you. It'll keep you stronger."

He still pissed me off, but I didn't complain. He was right. Bucket, after, bucket, after bucket. The process continued forever. We did this for longer than the first trick. I'm also pretty sure we practiced right through dinner. Nico must have told Chiron we'd be gone for a long time, because no one came out to look for us.

I was furious. I wanted to sock him in the face. As much as I liked him, I was mortified and terribly embarrassed. I was soaked through my clothing. You could probably see my bra underneath my orange T-shirt. Even my underwear was wet. I could hardly make my hands glow anymore, but I didn't want to let Nico see me complain.

We did it at least a million more times. "You're not even trying!!!" he yelled at me. This time I could tell he was acting more like a coach than a friend. He wasn't angry, but he wanted me to succeed. And I didn't think I that _could_ do it.

"I am too trying!" I shot back at him. "It's getting dark, can't we practice some more tomorrow!?"

"No! We leave tomorrow, and you're going to get the hand of this _tonight_!"

"Ugg, you're impossible!" But he threw another bucket of water on me anyway. I choked on the water and coughed. That was the last straw!

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled at the top of my lunges, as I turned my fire into a ball and threw it straight at Nico's face. It sailed so close to his head that his hair got slightly scorched at the ends. He didn't look surprised at all, which angered me even more. I didn't want to be predictable!

I was about to throw another ball of fire at him, but my aim was reckless, and before the fire even left my hands, another bucket of water crashed into my face. I screamed so loud and with such force. I was so angry that I would be surprised if my face wasn't beat red and steam wasn't coming out of my ears.

This time when the bucket of water came, I channeled all my wrath, and all my energy into a shield of fire. When the water came towards the shield, it evaporated before it touched me!

I had done it! I succeeded! And I instantly felt horrible for doing what I'd done to Nico. When I looked up at his face, I didn't see anger, I saw his smile. He clapped his hands.

I was speechless. I just stood there staring at him. He came up to me and breathed peppermint to my face he touched his lips to mine. My body went numb and adrenaline flowed through me. Butterflies flittered in my stomach. Nico blushed after he kissed me. He looked down and whispered in my ear, "I knew you could do it."

He ran away leaving me starring at a perfect sunset over the beach. I didn't turn around to see where he'd gone. I just stood in my perfect moment with the taste of peppermint on my breath.

**Review! Was the kiss scene good, or cheesy!? Tell me! I want to know!**


	5. Strange Dreams Big Snakes Bad day

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Recap: I was speechless. I just stood there staring at him. He came up to me and breathed peppermint to my face he touched his lips to mine. My body went numb and adrenaline flowed through me. Butterflies flittered in my stomach. Nico blushed after he kissed me. He looked down and whispered in my ear, "I knew you could do it."_

_He ran away leaving me starring at a perfect sunset over the beach. I didn't turn around to see where he'd gone. I just stood in my perfect moment with the taste of peppermint on my breath._

Payton's POV

When I slept that night I'd dreamt of Molly. She was chained to a wall in what looked like a dungeon. She was gagged and her arms were tied behind her back. There was some kind of mist shimmering around her. She looked as though she were barely conscious. I wanted to call out to her, but my voice didn't work. Then, someone else walked into the room. I couldn't see who it was. My dream was only showing me Molly, not her surroundings.

The person in the room laughed a little, "Stop struggling. It's only a matter of time before she comes to save you. They'll begin their quest in the morning, and they'll be here in a couple of days."

Molly looked at whoever-it-was with pure hate. She fought the ropes, but they were strong, and she was weak.

"Give up already! You know your fate and the fate of your tiny _wittle_ baby friend." He laughed and mocked her.

I awoke with loud knocking on my door. "Payton!!! Time to go! We have to leave as soon as possible." It was Nico. I never really cared what I looked like, and I knew that by the end of the quest Nico would see me with my worst possible hair days, but instead of pulling it back into a ponytail, I dampened my hair and scrunched with a little gel so it would have pretty waves.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I quickly grabbed a bag I packed the night before. I didn't have much, but I brought a change of clothes, some mortal money, a golden drachma that Chiron gave me, and my blueish sword that I mysteriously got last summer from Jake Mason. Apparently it was supposed to belong to someone else before me, but I got it anyway. I ran down by Thalia's tree.

"Where's Percy?" I asked Nico. He wasn't here yet.

"He's still trying to say goodbye to Annabeth. She won't let him in her cabin."

"Oh," I said.

When Percy got back I could tell he was frustrated. He didn't look as excited about going as Nico and I were. Chiron gave us some advice that I listen to half-heartedly and said goodbye. All the other campers, (well the ones that liked us) came and said goodbye also.

"What's up with you and Annabeth?" Nico asked. I wished that I had warned him not to go there, but it was too late.

"Nothing," Percy said tensed.

"Why did she decide not to go?" he continued. _Oh Nico shut up!!_

"Could we not talk about this _please_?"

Nico took the hint, "Oh sure, sorry," he mumbled.

I quickly changed the subject so it wasn't so awkward. "Where is your father's palace, Percy?"

"Um, under the sea." He looked at me as if I was going insane.

"Well, duh, I know that!" I reassured him, "But _where_ under the sea?"

"Right in the center of the Atlantic Ocean," he answered. Now that we were off the 'Annabeth' subject he was his normal self again. I wanted to ask how we were going to breath underwater, but I figured Percy had a plan, and for some reason I didn't really want to know what it was yet.

We took a train all the way down to the coast of Delaware. We didn't really need to go that far south, but this train got us as close to the coast as a train could take us. Last time I took a train ride to go on quest I didn't sleep at all. I was scared to dream this crazy dream, and when I'd wake up my hands would be all burned. This train ride, however, I wasn't scared of dreaming. In fact, I wanted to dream. I was hoping I'd find out more about where Molly was, and who was hurting her.

I was out like a light within the first ten minutes of the ride, especially because Nico woke me up early this morning. I _did_ dream about Molly, but it wasn't what was happening to her now. It was a dream about a younger Molly. It didn't look too much like her, but for some reason I knew it was her. She was about six and was cooking in the kitchen with her dad. She was probably just getting in the way, but her father seemed to be enjoying her company.

"Daddy, why are you cooking?" the young Molly asked.

"Sweetie, I'm a chef. It's my job to cook."

"Nuh-uh, mommies are supposed to cook," she said matter-of-factly.

"Not all mommies cook, some daddies do too," he told her sweetly.

"Why don't I have a mommy?" she asked him. He avoided that question, and I woke up.

"We're there, Payton. Wake up!" Percy was shaking me. I opened my eyes and realized Nico was asleep too. I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. I blushed and quickly sat up.

"You can wake up Nico. I'll see how far it is to the Atlantic." I had a feeling Percy already knew, but he left me and Nico alone anyway. I would have glared at Percy before he left, but I didn't feel like denying the fact I liked Nico.

I shook his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open. "Time to go," I told him.

He sat up and looked out the window. "I don't see water yet. I'm going back to sleep."

"Come on," I said playfully and forced him to sit up. I stood up and reached out my hand. He smiled at me and gave in. I grabbed my hand to help him up, but once he was up he didn't let go. I didn't want to seem too eager when he did this, but I was smiling on the inside.

As we exited the train I realized that we were that last people to leave. Percy was waiting for us right outside the door.

"We only have to walk about a mile to the water," he announced. He grinned when he saw that Nico was holding my hand, but I didn't want Percy to feel like a third wheel. I made the excuse that I had to go to the bathroom so Nico would have to let go of my hand, and besides the excuse wasn't entirely a lie.

When I got back they were talking and I heard my name.

"What?" I asked, but instantly stopped once they saw I was there.

"Oh nothing," Percy said as he patted Nico on the shoulder and laughed. "Let's go," he said.

My stomach was churning the whole way there. I hated water, and I didn't want to be surrounded by it. Even though Nico had taught me how to evaporate water, I wasn't very good at it. I didn't even know if I could do it when I wasn't angry.

We started passing little ponds that branched off the ocean. Even the little bodies of water made me sick. How come I wasn't afraid of water before? It probably had to do with fact that I didn't need to protect myself with fire before.

"Ssssss,"

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Percy said. We both looked at Nico.

"Wasn't me," he defended.

"Ssssss,"

"There it is again. Who's doing that?"

"The question isn't _who's_ doing that; it's _what's_ doing that. The sound is coming from over there," Nico said pointing a row of shrubs **(A/N that word is dedicated to my sister don't ask why!)**. He was right. The bushes were rattling, and the sound was coming out from the bushes. All of a sudden out came a little black snake. It was no longer a shoelace and only an inch wide. We all laughed that we were so scared of the noise.

Nico and I kept laughing as we walked away. I turned around and Percy was still staring at the snake in wonder. "Percy, why are you still looking at that snake?" I asked

He hesitated then shouted, "RUN!!"

"What?" I asked, but he was already running and crashed into me. I turned and looked at the snake. It was growing. It was already as thick as a steering wheel on a car! How did it grow so fast? I let out a scream. Well, at least I think I did. I felt like screaming alright.

"What is the name of Hades is _that_!?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Annabeth showed me a picture of it once. It might be an Amphisbaena _**[**__**am-f**__**uh**____**s-**__**bee**__**-n**__**uh**__**]**__."_

"A what?" Nico asked.

"An Amphisbaena. It's a two-headed serpent that feasts off of half-blood flesh."

I lost him after he said two-headed. Instantly, my eyes moved to the back of the serpent. Sure enough, there was a second head. The snake was already full sized, I hoped. There was no way we could run from it now.

"Get ready," Percy warned.

The thing was as thick around as a hula-hoop and as long as a house. I almost stood there frozen when it attacked Percy, but then I remembered my sword. As quick as I could, I took it out of my bag. It was a natural routine now, to make the fire blast of the end of my sword. Percy was jabbing Riptide into it, well trying. Both heads were going for him. I was better at attacking from far away, but I got in close to distract one of the heads.

Nico grabbed his sword which was pretty short. I'd almost call it a dagger, but it had a hilt like a sword and was about a foot long. I always thought that it would be hard to fight with such a short weapon, but Nico made it look easy. His moves reminded me of how Annabeth fought with her knife. It made me sad that she wasn't here so I made a silent dedication. '_We'll kill this one for you, Annabeth'_.

Finally I got a break from head trying to eat me. It went for Nico this time. He must have looked like a bigger threat, which made me angry. I jabbed my sword into its side as far as it could go. It went down pretty far, but it only fazed the snake. It made the loudest screeching noise I've ever hear, and it sounded like finger nails against a chalkboard.

It swung it body around in disgust, but my sword was still in its side and now I was defenseless. I had no weapon. All of it sharp fangs (of _one_ of the heads) were about to come and bit my head off. Instinctively, I put my hands up. I made them glow, then start on fire, and finally there was a ball of fire in my hands. I took it and threw it right down the snake's throat. It choked on the fire until half of the snake's body fell to the ground.

The other half was still fighting, but it didn't do so well with only one head to see what was going on. Percy and Nico had it down in no time. Percy jabbed in where I guessed one of its hearts would be, and Nico took his sword and ran it right through its eyes. It was totally gross, but pretty awesome.

Once the other half was killed that whole monster turned to dust. It made me wonder, what if we only killed one half. Would the other half have to carry it around till died? The whole thing was disgusting so I blocked it out of my mind.

"Ewe," I said as I grabbed my sword out of the monster dust.

"Yeah," Nico agreed.

"Come on guys," Percy said, "We have to keep going. The ocean's only a few minutes away."

**R&R**


	6. An unexpected visitor

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Recap: "Eww," I said as I grabbed my sword out of the monster dust._

"_Yeah," Nico agreed._

"_Come on guys," Percy said, "We have to keep going. The ocean's only a few minutes away."_

Payton's POV

We stood at the edge of the water. It wasn't a drop off right away. We could gradually walk under the water, but Percy wanted us to stay as dry as possible, for my sake.

"Okay guys," Percy took control. "We're going to have to climb around behind that cave. The mist can cover a lot, but who knows what the mortals will see."

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"First, I'm going to have to hold onto you guys. If I'm touching you while I will myself to be dry, you'll be dry too."

"Are you sure?" Nico asked.

"Well, er, no. But it's a theory. My second summer at camp, when Annabeth and I sailed past the Sirens, if I was holding onto her I saw what see saw. So I was guessing that if I hold onto you guys you'll stay dry too."

I could tell it made him sad to talk about Annabeth, but I protested anyway, "That's a horrible theory! Hearing the same thing as Annabeth, doesn't mean we'll stay dry! And how are we going to breath?" I crossed my arms and huffed.

"_That_ I've done before. Once we're under I'll make all the little bubbles form around us. It'll be kind of like an air bubble."

It seemed reasonable enough, but I was still scared.

"It'll be okay, Payton," Nico tried to reason with me. "Remember? You can evaporate water now." He seemed confident in me, but I wasn't so sure.

"Okay, everybody grab on." Percy held out his arms. Nico and I each took one. Man! Percy had big biceps. He must have been working out. I wondered if Nico worked out. I completely lost my train of thought when Percy jumped into the water taking me and Nico with him.

We were submerged. Well, actually it was probably only four feet where we landed, but Percy didn't let us come up for air. He dragged us farther under and into deeper water. Before realized that I couldn't breathe, little bubbles swarmed around us until we were surrounded by air.

I couldn't talk. My heart was beating so fast. Nico didn't seem to be fazed at all. "Oh my gods that was awesome!" he shouted, once we could talk. Percy was smiling the whole time. He was probably the strongest and safest he could ever be, not to mention how much fun it would be for him. I, on the other hand, was probably in the worst spot a child of Hestia could be. I was weak, unsure, and totally freaked out. My muscles were tense the whole time.

We cruised through the water so fast that everything around us was a blur.

"How fast are we going!?" Nico asked.

"Um, about one hundred and ten nautical miles per hour. In other words, we're going pretty fast."

Nico was about to ask another question, but when he saw the look on my face he decided against it. I was just worried that we would run into something sharp and our bubble would pop and we'd got all wet.

We swam in silence for quite awhile. Well, Percy swam. I felt bad that I was making everything tense for them. They wanted to enjoy the ride and I was being a big baby. I put on a fake smile and said, "It's not so bad once you get used to it." But I was screaming on the inside. My comment made them both smile.

"We're almost there," Percy assured me. In the distance I could see the glowing green light that I knew must be the castle.

As we got closer it was so magnificent that I forgot about being scared. The green glow around it almost mesmerized you, and the gates had a big trident in the middle. Two naiads opened the gates for us, and hippocampi escorted us through the palace. Once we were inside I was secretly hoping that there wouldn't be water but there was. I hated being inside the bubble.

Poseidon was sitting on his throne waiting for us. He was one of the first Olympians I've seen so his appearance took me by surprise.

"Percy! It's great to see you." Poseidon's voice was very manly, but also caring and fatherly. Percy and Nico knelt so I did too.

"Dad, we're going to help in anyway we can."

"Thank you. And, oh I see you've brought air-breathing friends?" he made it sound like a question, but I could tell it wasn't because he didn't wait for an answer. He snapped his fingers and out air bubble disappeared. I was about to scream, but I realized, both Nico and I, had out own little air sacs around our heads.

"Those are unbreakable. Nothing can pop them except for me." Poseidon told us.

"Okay, tell us what we need to do," Percy said. He was eager to help.

"Before we get down to business, there's someone here to see you, Percy."

"Me?" Percy looked surprised.

"Follow me," he said. We followed Poseidon down a hallway with glass walls. Fish were swimming all around us. It was pretty cool now that I wasn't so terrified.

"We're going to the forges?" Percy asked. We got to a door that was sweltering.

"No, of course not. It's way too hot in there for mortals. We're going to the Cyclops's lunch room."

"They have a lunch room?" I whispered to Nico. He shrugged.

We enter a room with a ton of huge buff monstrous looking guys with one eye.

"Tyson!" Percy called. I had forgotten that Percy had a brother cyclops. Tyson ran and gave Percy a big hug.

"Brother, look who is here!" He gestured back at the table where he was sitting. Annabeth blushed and waved.

"Annabeth!?" Percy asked. He was excited, but also angry. "What in the name of Hades are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you guys have all the fun did you?"

"Annabeth! This is horrible!" his anger was then taken over by his excitement. "I thought you were pissed off at me."

"I forgive you. Once you were gone I got worried, and I wished that I had said goodbye. So I IM'ed Tyson and he sent Rainbow to come and get me."

Percy gave her a big hug and a kiss, but then his worry washed back over him, "You shouldn't be here." He told her simply.

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brian! You need to learn to stop fighting this Prophecy!"


	7. Of course they come back to life NOW

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Recap: Percy gave her a big hug and a kiss, but then his worry washed back over him, "You shouldn't be here." He told her simply._

"_Oh shut up, Seaweed Brian! You need to learn to stop fighting this Prophecy!"_

Payton's POV

Poseidon brought us back to his throne room. He sat us down and told us all about Oceanus.

"There have been many ancient sea creatures turn against me. They have all been disappearing and I fear that they are going to Oceanus to help give him strength. They are joining him. He is following Kronos's example and, he trying to rebel against the gods. He will not be as strong as Kronos or as prepared. He is not smart like Kronos was to take time to plan. He'll want to attack before he is ready. But this might mean we won't be ready either."

"If this is anything like the attack at the Empire State building then we'll need all the campers we can get!" Percy shouted.

"Percy, we can't do that," Annabeth protested, "If we make all the campers come underwater your dad will have to make them all be able to breathe and that would drain him of a lot of his power."

"Annabeth is right, Percy. I also have many fighters underwater that couldn't help in the last battle, but can help in this one."

I was trying to pay attention, but I couldn't get my mind off the fact, that now that the air bubble was only around my head I was wet everywhere else. But when I touched myself I didn't feel wet. I was very confusing. I wanted to try to make my fire glow, but I figured that would be rude while Poseidon was talking.

Once the conversation came to an end I asked, "Am I wet right now?"

"Well," Poseidon answered, "that depends. Do you want to be wet?"

"No!" I replied a little too forcefully.

"Then no, you are not wet. You and Nico both, temporarily, have the ability to stay dry if you will yourself to be dry, like Percy. It's taking a lot of my energy, but it's necessary."

"Um, thank you." I said.

"Do we know when he'll attack?" Annabeth asked.

"Hopefully not today. I'm guessing by the end of the week."

"But that only leaves like four more days!" I said stupidly. Anyone could see that, but I was nervous. I've never had to battle anything immortal before and I had a feeling that's what it would come to.

"Maybe less," Poseidon told me which wasn't very reassuring. "And we need to find out exactly when. I know it will be dangerous but you need to go into Oceanus's lair and find out what's going on. I can't because my presence would be too strong."

"But aren't there gourds? We can't just walk right in." I pointed out.

"I could shadow travel us. It would be hard with this many people, but it's still possible."

I didn't want him to waste his energy, but I didn't say anything. Luckily Poseidon did, "It would be much too hard. The shadows underwater are distorted and weak. It's always been that way so Hades wouldn't have much power in my territory. Just like there are no shadows in the sky and no water in the underworld. Well, the Styx doesn't count because it's not really water, but a powerful liquid. It's always been this way so me and my brothers can't cross each other's territory."

"How will we get in then?" I asked.

"Fight the guards," he answered.

I nodded, but said nothing.

"Let's go," Annabeth said and led the way. I was good to have her on this quest.

"Who are the guards?" I asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," she told me.

On our way I was surprised to sea all the plant life and boulders down here. It was like a giant maze. We had to weave through so much of it that I figured it wouldn't be hard to hide from the guards.

Once we were close, we all ducked behind a big rock with gross mossy stuff all over it.

"Ketea!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Huh?" we all said in unison.

"They're old sea monsters. Most of them were slain off by Hercules and other great heroes, and even Perseus killed one. But they've never came back from the underworld before."

"I thought all monsters were reborn." Percy said.

"They are, but these creatures never have, well from what I've seen, till now."

"How do we kill them?" Nico asked.

"How do you kill any monster? You hit it with a fatal blow, but these monsters are extremely quick. Don't under estimate them. Let's split up. Percy and Nico take the one on the right. Payton and I will take the other one. On the count of three… One, two, three!"

We charged and I drew my sword. I was about to stab it right through the heart when it slithered out of the way. It moved so fast I barely saw it. 'I knew this wouldn't be easy' I thought to myself. Annabeth and I tried a few more direct blows, but it moved too fast and almost bit us with its rows and rows of teeth.

"This isn't working," I shouted.

"Try your fire!" she told me.

I made it explode off the end of my sword. It was my oldest and least effective maneuver, but I was the best it. Once the fire exploded the Ketea was caught off guard, but it was still faster. It moved out of they way and the fire only barely hit its tail.

"Keep trying!" Annabeth told me. It was hard for her to get in close with her tiny knife so she took out her sword that she rarely used, but it still wasn't much help.

I dropped my sword. It seemed like a stupid thing to do and the monster seemed happy about my choice he came right for me with his teeth. When he was only a few feet in front of my face I made a fire ball and threw in his mouth. He hissed and backed off. It didn't totally kill him, but he was slow and not very agile. Annabeth came in with the final kill. She stabbed him right through the head and he disintegrated.

We looked over at Percy and Nico. Their monster wasn't weakened at all and they were getting tired, but with all four of us attacking it, it didn't take long before for Percy slashed it in half with Riptide.

"I'm glad that's over," I said and everyone agreed.

"There's no time for celebrating. Just because we got past the guards doesn't mean there's not going to be more monsters once we're inside." Annabeth kept us on track and we snuck in through the wooden creepy old door.

**Sorry I haven't written for a while. I've been busy getting ready for school. Please review! My last chapter didn't get any so I hope this one does! **


	8. Many Shocking Moments

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

**A/N: I haven't written since school has started and I don't think I'll be able to for a long time. So sorry if you wanted more, but just to finish the story, I think I'm going to try and wrap up the whole story in this one chapter.**

_Recap: "There's no time for celebrating. Just because we got past the guards doesn't mean there's not going to be more monsters once we're inside." Annabeth kept us on track and we snuck in through the wooden creepy old door. _

Payton's POV

It was way too easy. In a way, I felt like they were letting us in, but if they wanted us to come so badly they wouldn't have put up those guards, right? All the same, I kept my hands glowing red incase they were needed.

We walked through a misty corridor. It was dark but there was enough light that we could all see each other, and about ten feet in front of us. The floor was squishy and moldy, but I tried not to pay attention to that part. Instead, I looked at the walls. They had ripped up tapestries and boarded up windows. The ceilings were so high up that you could barely see them, but they looked almost as if they were moving.

I felt so out of place when I was underwater, but I guess Nico felt the same way. He whispered to me, "I've never summoned the dead underwater before."

I didn't give him an answer because our long corridor came to an end. I didn't notice at first, but Annabeth put out her arm to stop me from walking straight into the wall.

There were two doors. I heard Annabeth groan.

"Don't worry," Percy told her. "This isn't Janus all over again." But she didn't look too relieved.

"Which way do we go?" Nico asked.

"That one," I pointed. Both doors looked exactly the same, but heat was radiating off of one of them, and felt very homey. The heat seemed so inviting, and I felt like if I went through that door we'd be back at camp, but nothing would be wrong with Percy's dad. I mean, come on, heat and home? What child of Hestia wouldn't want to go inside? Maybe it was selfish of me because, in truth, I had no idea what was behind that door, but it felt right to me.

"You sure?" Annabeth questioned, and I nodded.

We stood there a few more seconds, but Percy made the first move. He grabbed hold of the handle. He didn't blow up or anything, so I figured that was a good sign. He pushed the door open and light blasted through. It hurt my eyes from being in the dark hallway for so long and now coming into a brightly lit room. No one was in the room. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge pit. Steam was coming off of it. Well that explained the heat.

"Um… Let's try the other door?" Nico suggested, but I interrupted.

"No! There's something fishy about that lava pit." They all turned around to see what I was looking at.

Silently we walked towards it. As it got hotter the others stopped, but I kept going. They were all watching me intently.

Then, I screamed. It was loud an long, and made my lungs hurt. Nico, despite the heat rushed towards me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I pointed to the pit of lava. Way down at the bottom was a person, but she wasn't burned to death. It looked as if she was quietly sleeping. The fact that a person was down there didn't scare me, it was the fact that I knew the person down there.

I started to cry and Nico held me. Molly's face was so still that I felt like I had to move her or she'd turn to stone. Percy and Annabeth came over too. They were all sweating because it was really hot close to the pit, but they didn't care right now.

"That's Molly," I explained, but I stopped crying, I had to be brave if I was going to save her. "I have to go and get her. I won't get burned; I'll be okay."

All three of them started to protest, but and evil laugh stopped them. The laugh echoed off the walls. We turned around and saw a ten foot tall, crusty old sailor. He was tinted green and had yellow teeth. He looked like he would need a cane to walk, but he was surprisingly agile.

Then, from behind him, walked a younger boy maybe a little older than Percy, but he had a fish tail.

Apparently Percy knew him, "Triton! Poseidon assigned _us_ to come save his home. You just couldn't bear when we got the glory? Now look, he's captured you!"

Triton tried to give an evil laugh too, but it wasn't anything compared to the one Oceanus just gave.

"My dear brother," Triton mocked, "shall I even call you a brother? You seem to think that I am on your side."

This confused Percy. "But you were always so faithful to Poseidon!" He though out loud.

"It was all an act! All I wanted was respect from dad, but _you_ were always his favorite, even though _I_ was the one was stayed at his side always! Oceanus seems to think that my power could be used to a better cause. We will be even stronger than Kronos!"

Percy laughed, "Ha! And how are you going to take over Olympus from underwater? All your followers need water to breath!"

Oceanus answered this one in a grimy voice, "Does your father need to stay underwater?" he let that sink in for a bit, "Well, neither do I! I may have been locked in chains before, but now I'm free and _I_ was never weakened by the pits of Tartarus! Soon I will grant this boy with a pair legs and together we'll round up more followers than Kronos had! But first I must destroy your father's palace."

"Why do you have Molly?" I screamed at him.

"You've heard the prophecy! 'In a final showdown fire will burn' child of Hestia I needed _some_ bait to bring you here. But as it turns out you came without even knowing I captured her. So there's no use for her now." His finger moved towards a big red button on the wall. I didn't want to know want it did.

"Stop!" I shouted, but he seemed as if he _wanted_ me to tell him to stop.

"Ohhh…" he smirked, "Do _you_ want to try and save her?"

I nodded, but didn't answer because I felt as if I was getting scammed.

"Well go ahead child, save her," his piercing laugh hurt my ears again.

I walked to the edge of the pit, "Wait!" Annabeth warned me, "It's a trap, I know it."

"Well what am I supposed to, just leave her?" No one answered so I continued.

The heat of the pit didn't bother me. I counted to three once I got to the edge and jumped. I had never actually swum in water before, but it didn't really bother me, in fact, I felt like I had more power. I could see through the lava too. Truthfully, if I wasn't so pressured to save Molly, I would heave enjoyed the swim.

It was a lot deeper than I thought it had been, and I wanted to know what was going on up top. No doubt, they were fighting, and who knew who was losing? I had finally reached Molly, but what I saw frightened me. She was not only surrounded by lava but inside an orb of water. If I touched the water my focus would be ruined. I wished I had Percy to tell me what to do. I realized she could only breathe from an air pocket surrounding her head.

I had to do it anyway. I reached my hand through the water, the fire instantly burned. I had to concentrate more! I reached and touched Molly's arm, her eyes instantly opened. Those blue eyes brought back memories in a flash flood. I broke my concentration for two seconds and released my grip.

"No!" The water and air vanished and she was surrounded by lava now too. It _was_ a trap, now she would burn! I tried to grab her to bring her to the surface as fast as I could but I couldn't see her. Where was she?

Then something tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around. It was Molly. I couldn't believe she didn't burn, I could barely believe that _I_ didn't burn when I lost my concentration. She motioned for me to follow her. We swam back up to the top.

When I climbed out of the pit it was worse than I expected. Nico was unconscious in the corner, Annabeth was fighting Triton, and Percy was facing Oceanus. I was sure they would be over powered any second, but our arrival from the pit distracted not only Percy and Annabeth, but Oceanus and Triton too.

"What!?" Oceanus roared, "Impossible! You both should be burned to smithereens!"

**Okay I got a lot done so there will probably only be one more chapter. I hoped you liked it, but don't be upset if I don't update for a while.**


	9. Children of Hestia the battle of fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Recap: When I climbed out of the pit it was worse than I expected. Nico was unconscious in the corner, Annabeth was fighting Triton, and Percy was facing Oceanus. I was sure they would be over powered any second, but our arrival from the pit distracted not only Percy and Annabeth, but Oceanus and Triton too._

"_What!?" Oceanus roared, "Impossible! You both should be burned to smithereens!"_

Payton's POV 

I was speechless. He was right.

"Answer me you insolent child!!" he roared. "How are you alive? Answer me now or I will kill you both!"

I had no idea. Then Molly stepped forward and spoke. "Payton is not the only child of Hestia here. I was her firstborn."

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor.

"You're telling me that a child of Hestia survived without ever going to Camp Half-blood?" Percy asked. "Grover told me that Payton's scent was strong, so how come no satyr ever picked up your scent?"

"Who says I've never been to camp?" Molly told him.

"You have?" we asked in unison.

"I went for a year. But I hated it that I was stuck in the Hermes cabin. I was going to run away when Hestia claimed me. She didn't want me to leave. She thought I needed more training. But still, there was no cabin for Hestia and I knew I would have been an outcast so I ran off anyways. I didn't attract many monsters, and the ones I did I could pretty much fight off after a year of training."

"But it still doesn't make any sense. How could…" he was cut off. Obviously Oceanus and Triton were bored with my background and took this distraction as a time to charge. Triton came over with a dagger and attempted to stab Annabeth. She was quick, but not quick enough. The blade grazed her shoulder as she dodged away. Her arm was bleeding, but it wasn't a fatal cut. At the same time, Oceanus came up behind me. He was slightly later than Triton, though. I saw what happened to Annabeth and quickly pulled out my blue sword. I blocked Oceanus's attack before it could touch me. Percy got ready too.

We outnumbered them four to two. It would have been five if Nico was still conscious, but for right now I was glad they were ignoring him. The odds were in our favor, but still, we _were_ facing a titan.

Annabeth and Molly took on Triton while Percy and I got Oceanus. He was strong. I put on a brave face and fought hard though my legs were shaking. The power radiated off of him was wild, and he laughed while he fought. I didn't have much experience, but he was the first thing I fought that actually laughed in your face while attacking. Oceanus had a good strategy. He knew Percy was stronger and well protected, all he had to do was put his shield up to Percy and attack me. Once I was out of the way he could go one on one with Percy. I hate to admit it, but it was a good plan, it was working too. I was nervous and my fire didn't work well underwater. He got at least three good flesh wounds and me and let me tell you I was in pain. Percy couldn't get past his shield and all he could do was tell me to focus.

I hated fighting underwater. I wish it was like practicing at camp. If you kept losing duals you could take a deep breath and get it together. Here, he never gave you a break. Then, my frustration took over my fear. I always fought better when I was angry. I could feel the fire erupting from my gut. It blasted out through my sword and strait into his face, but it didn't stop there. The fire filled the room we were, but I made sure it stayed away from my friends. How? I had no idea, but it did whatever I wanted it to. I heard Oceanus growl in pain. Then his growl transformed into yelping. He started flailing his sword everywhere. One problem, Oceanus had some pretty lucky flailing skills. His sword swung around and made a huge gash into my cheek running from my cheek bone down to my jaw.

I fell to the ground. I was bleeding everywhere: in my cheek, both my shoulders, across my ribs. All were minor injuries, but I had lost a lot of blood. I couldn't get up off the ground and when I looked around the whole room was burning. Molly took over after she realized my plan, and Oceanus fell to the ground. Percy looked around franticly. Then I understood. Annabeth and Triton were nowhere to be found.

Then the pain came on full blast, probably because all the fire had left me. I gave one last glance around the room and when I turned and looked at Nico I saw his eyes flutter open as mine fluttered close.

When I woke up I noticed that we weren't underwater anymore. "Guy's she waking up!" I heard Nico shout. Only Molly came over she put her hand to my forehead.

"Good she's heating up again. She was ice cold about an hour ago." I still couldn't speak, but I could look around. I tried to sit up, but my shoulders, ribs, and face burned, and not a good kind of burning.

"Lay back down," Nico soothed. He put a pillow behind my head and I looked around with the little mobility I had left. We were on a beach in some tropical place. There were palm trees surrounding us and the hot sun felt good against my skin. I looked down I myself and I realized that my wounds had been wrapped and my bloody shirt taken off. I blushed wondering who had done it.

Percy was sitting a small rock alone. His head was in his hands and he looked sleep deprived and worn out.

I found my voice, "Nico, what's wrong with Percy?"

He wouldn't look me in the eye. I could tell he was trying to find the words to answer, but I told him to stop. I already knew. The prophecy… 'And an enemy is responsible for your loved one's return'. She was gone. I remembered that during the fight when I was looking around I couldn't find Annabeth or Triton. Obviously no one had.

"Percy wouldn't leave without her," Nico told me, "but Poseidon's powers were draining from keeping us all breathing. Percy told us to up to the surface without him so Poseidon would be strong. He told us he could find her alone, but Poseidon forced him to go up with us. He told Percy that he would keep looking for Annabeth, but that it would do him no good if Percy killed himself from trying to find her on his own. He still can't believe he let her out of his sight, or for that matter even on the quest.

I wanted to cry, and Nico could tell. "Don't worry we'll find her," I thought, or maybe I said it aloud. I wasn't sure, but before I knew it I had passed out again.

This time I had a dream. It didn't make much sense because I couldn't make out any pictures. It was mostly just sounds and feelings. What I mean is that I couldn't see but I could hear and I could sense that Oceanus was resting. All he was doing was regaining power. Obviously Triton had already left when I sent off the fiery explosion. It would have killed anyone except for a god or titan.

He was pacing outside some sort of room. I couldn't tell if he was keeping watch over Oceanus or over Annabeth, but I knew she was imprisoned somewhere. I also knew that she wasn't scared, weak maybe but she was confidant that they wouldn't kill her. She was sure that she was bait for us. Oceanus wanted bait so we would come back.


	10. Our Minds Are Made Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Recap: He was pacing outside some sort of room. I couldn't tell if he was keeping watch over Oceanus or over Annabeth, but I knew she was imprisoned somewhere. I also knew that she wasn't scared, weak maybe but she was confidant that they wouldn't kill her. She was sure that she was bait for us. Oceanus wanted bait so we would come back._

Payton's POV

Molly walked over to Percy early the next morning. "Have you heard any news from Poseidon, about Annabeth I mean?"

"No," he replied.

"Don't worry, she will be found. Maybe we should get off this beach and head back to camp for awhile."

"I'm not leaving without her."

I was feeling much better, but I silently moaned to myself. The moan wasn't from pain but from frustration. Don't get me wrong, I loved Molly with my whole heart, but she was always the kind of person who moved on from the past and continued into the future. Most of the time this trait comes in handy, in fact, it was the thing that I needed most in a mother when I was young. A mother I didn't have so Molly would supply that trait for me, but here and now her motivation to move forward wasn't needed.

We had pretty much completed our quest. We found out what Oceanus was up to and Percy had already informed Poseidon. Well anyway there was no rush to get back to camp. I was on Percy's side; we wouldn't leave till we found Annabeth.

"Molly, we have to stay," I told her, "If Poseidon doesn't give us news of her whereabouts in one day I'm going in to look for her. I'm sure Percy will come too. She's my friend and we can't just leave her."

Molly knelt down to my level and stroked my cheek just like she used to. "Honey, I admire your determination and bravery, but Poseidon is a god. He can look for her and we can all go back to safety.

I didn't want to answer. I had never told Molly 'no' before so I just shook my head. I walked slowly over to Percy's side. Nico came and joined us. Molly saw our point.

"You can go let camp know that we are safe and that we've helped Poseidon get information on Oceanus. Tell them that we'll be home soon," I instructed Molly.

She nodded, "But first," she told me, "Hold out your sword, I didn't get a good look at it while we were battling."

I pulled out my blue sword. I had become very found of it. I was a good conductor of fire and it didn't burn up like other swords did when I used them. I never knew why that was, but it was one of the many things about the sword that I adored.

When Molly saw the sword she smiled. "What is it?" I asked her.

"That sword was meant to be mine you know."

"Really? What do you mean? I got the sword at the camp forgery. Jake Mason told me he was save —," it all made sense. "_You_ were the one he was saving it for?"

"Well, I didn't really need a new sword, but Hestia told me that you would be going to camp soon and she didn't want anyone to know you were her child yet. You may have thought that she didn't care about you in the beginning, Payton, but she was helping you all along. I went to camp early one morning and made my way down to the forgery. I told the kid working there that I needed a fire proof sword and I told him how to balance it. I told him that I would come back for it, but that it may be months or even years it I came back. I'm sure the order confused him, but I tipped him well. If I hadn't told him that it would take me a long time to come and get the sword he wouldn't have given it to you, but hey, it works pretty well doesn't it?"

"It's amazing Molly! So that's why it doesn't burn up when I shoot my fire through it."

"Uh huh. And please don't ever think that I don't love you because I do, but I need to get back to camp and inform them of our journey, but I think that all of you have a friend to save."

Percy came up and put a hand on Molly's shoulder, "Thanks," he said.

She left into the thick palm trees. I knew it would be while before I saw her again.

"C'mon guys. I think it would be a good time for me to summon some hippocampus, don't you?"

"Those things are awesome!" Nico shouted. I laughed to myself; sometimes I could see a young child underneath his skin just waiting to burst out.

"Yay, underwater again!" I shouted sarcastically.

"You know you love it!" Percy replied and the hippocampus instantly emerged from the water. He seemed a lot better knowing that we'd be able to look for Annabeth. Then I realized I forgot to tell them about my dream.

"Percy, wait!" I said before he dove in, but I was too late. He was gone and I was forced to follow. I wondered if his eagerness to save a friend blinded him from seeing that we were falling straight back into the clutches of our enemy.

Once we were underwater I got Percy and Nico to slow down.

"Where do we look first?" Nico asked, but I cut him off.

"Before we look anywhere I have to talk to you guys. I had a dream about Annabeth." That got them listening, "She was locked up somewhere. I couldn't make out any surroundings, but she wasn't too scared. They aren't going to kill her. She is out bait. Don't you see it? He wants us to come and save her so he can try to kill us. We are Poseidon's main helpers, especially you Percy! Oceanus can't hope to defeat Poseidon if he's got someone who bathed in the River Styx on his side. He has to defeat you now. And, who knows how long this prophecy will be dragged out. What if the fiery battle it talks about hasn't happened yet? What if it's still coming? He'll want to kill Molly and me as well."

I took a deep breath. Percy looked very serious, but I could have sworn I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up.

"What?" I demanded, if he was smiling.

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Don't get me wrong, we are still going to save Annabeth, but my fatal flaw has always been loyalty. Obviously it's not Molly's fatal flaw. She saw past the trap right away and knew we should get to safety, but I couldn't leave. The scary thing is, is that I can see that I'm doing my fatal flaw right now by going to save Annabeth, but I'm not going to fix that. We have to go anyway."

"You know," I paused, "You are right too. It may be a trap, but we have to go anyway."

"Shhhh!" Nico interrupted, "I heard something."

We dove behind a coral reef. It took awhile, but I heard it too. I was some sort of sea creatures. They were talking to each other.

"He's crazy," the first one said.

"I agree. Oceanus thinks he knows those half-bloods, but if you ask me, they aren't coming back for the girl."

"I know what you mean. They've already lost so many half-bloods I'm sure they are thinking that she is just another one down. They wouldn't risk a Styx bathed half-blood for a regular one."

"Ha! You are so right brother!"

They swam away.

"We're letting them get away," Nico stated. "If they're on Oceanus's side down we want to kill them."

"We shouldn't fight more than necessary, I might drain too much of my power."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, and I was wondering the same question.

"How else do you think you are breathing underwater?" he questioned.

I can't believe I hadn't thought about it. I guess I was just so used to it from the days before that I hadn't even noticed. There was a clear air bubble around my head and not a single drop of water was touching my skin.

"Good point," I commented though the moment had passed.

We swum on into the distance even though I pretty much had no idea where we were going. One thought circled my mind 'we have to save Annabeth'.


End file.
